Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! Operation Golden Spy
Crayon Shin-chan: Fierceness That Invites Storm! Operation Golden Spy (クレヨンしんちゃん 嵐を呼ぶ黄金のスパイ大作戦 Kureyon Shinchan Arashi o Yobu Ōgon no Supai Daisakusen), also known as Shin Chan, The Spy, is a 2011 anime film. It is the 19th film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. The film was produced by Shin-Ei Animation, the studio behind the TV anime. The film was released to theatres on April 16, 2011, in Japan. This film was released in India on Hungama TV as Shin Chan Movie The Spy on 8 June 2013. A girl named Lemon arrives with a message for Shinnosuke, and he starts training as an action spy. But can he foil double agents and secret plots? Manga Japan: December 12, 2011 - 978-4-575-94338-2 Plot Shinnosuke meets a girl called Lemon who carries a message from his hero Action Mask. The two of them become spies and infiltrate the laboratory of the evil Dr. Hegaderu, who tells them that Action Mask is actually a traitor. Characters Lemon Sunomono A 7 year old spy girl who suddenly appeared in front of Shinnosuke. Her mission was to recapture the "Action Power Capsule" from the original Dr. Hegaderu "scientist of evil" along with the Shinnosuke as a member of the "Action Spy" organization, which was supposedly run by Action Mask. Her true identity is a spy of the Republic of Sukashipesutan (Silentfartland) who received a directive that was to retrieve Megahegaderu (MegaBomb) Ⅱ, a powerful experimental sweet potato jelly developed by Dr. Hegaderu (Prof. Farts) of the Kingdom of the Hegaderu (Soundfart). She is powerful in both physical ability and knowledge, but is always calm and reassuring due to her parents ingraining the idea of absolute obedience on her. After realizing the true plan of Narao and Yosuru, she releases the Nohara family and along with Shinnosuke, planned on stopping their plans. In order to do so, they both ate most of Megahegaderu Ⅱ and destroyed the laboratory itself by releasing a huge fart. After the big incident, she and her family live in exile in the Hegderu kingdom. Lime Sunomono The mother of Lemon who is also a spy. At first she was strict to her daughter due to their status as spies but towards the end of the movie, after witnessing her daughter risk her life, she vowed to become a better mother. Plum Sunomono The father of Lemon who is also a spy. He is usually seen as calm and reassuring but takes his job as a spy seriously. He also cares dearly about his daughter and towards the end of the movie, vows to become a better father. Narao (Traf) and Yosuru (Thing) The two queens of the Republic of Sukashipestuan and the main antagonists of the film. Their true goal is to make the world suffer by the smell of farts due to them being embarrassed by it at an early age. Towards the end of the movie, they were force fed parts of the Megahegaderu Ⅱ by Lemon and Shinnosuke which eventually caused them to bloat and fly away by farting. Their ending status is unknown. They have a sexy body and big breasts. Cast *Akiko Yajima - Shinnosuke Nohara *Miki Narahashi - Misae Nohara *Keiji Fujiwara - Hiroshi Nohara *Satomi Korogi - Himawari Nohara *Rikako Aikawa - Lemon *Tomo Sakurai - Lime *Kenyu Horiuchi - Plum *Shingo Murakami - Jaguar *Tadayoshi Okura - Mash *Kikuko Inoue - Narao Gallery Crayon Shin-chan - Movie 19 -1080p--ATTKC-.mkv snapshot 00.11.20.png Crayon Shin-chan - Movie 19 -1080p--ATTKC-.mkv snapshot 01.02.44.png Crayon Shin-chan - Movie 19 (2011) -AMZN 1080p-.mkv snapshot 00.36.35.png Crayon Shin-chan - Movie 19 (2011) -AMZN 1080p-.mkv snapshot 00.36.36.png Category:Movie